(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber decorative article and the manufacturing method for making the same, the optical fiber decorative article having broader application.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stellate optical fiber decorative article 5 comprising a plurality of optical fibers 51. The input ends of the optical fibers 51 are bundled and connected to a light source 52. The light is emitted from the free ends (output ends) of the optical fibers 51 to form a stellate pattern. Moreover, the light source 52 can be driven to rotate to produce a stellate pattern in dynamic fashion. When the optical fiber decorative article 5 is placed on a flat plane, the free ends of the optical fibers 51 fall naturally due to the weight thereof. The light emitted from the free output ends of the optical fibers 51 form a stellate pattern. However, because the stellate pattern relies on the weight of the free output ends of the optical fibers 51. The optical fiber decorative article 5 can only be placed on a flat plane, and can not be placed on a vertical plane such as a wall or placed inversely such as on a ceiling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber decorative article with broad application and the manufacturing method for making the same.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides an optical fiber decorative article comprising a plurality of optical fibers of same length. The optical fibers are aligned in a fiber array and provided with a gluey connection band along the portion of the optical fiber near one light input ends thereof. The fibers are bent with bent angle gradually increasing such that one straight side is formed on one side of the fiber array and a most-bent side is formed on another side of the fiber array. The fiber array is wound from the straight side to the most-bent side, thus forming a bouquet-shape optical fiber decorative article. The optical fiber decorative article is mounted on a movable carrier to generate light ring thereon.